This invention relates to a dropcloth, in particular, an improved dropcloth that includes, inter alia, a slip reducing feature.
Historically, dropcloths have been used by painters, whether professionals, or do it yourselfers, in either case, to protect surfaces of various materials, inter alia, such as metal, plastic, tile, and wood, whether walls, flooring, and/or furniture from fugitive drips. The basis for such usage is primarily driven to eliminate the need to repair and/or replace such surfaces, by merely incurring the cost of efforts of deploying a dropcloth in the work zone.
However, one issue of many exists in the work zone, which is primarily encountered by the worker who needs to walk around on top of the deployed dropcloth, namely, slippage. This is experienced at times, when the worker is standing on a ladder and leans side to side, or out forwards or backwards and the ladder moves relative to the flooring due to the dropcloth, although the more common occurrence of slippage is when the worker walks about the dropcloth, wherein the interface between the dropcloth and flooring does not remain static, thereby contributing to the worker's injury. This issue is only further exacerbated when the work zone includes or encompasses a stair case. The safety of the worker is key, and when the stair case has a slick surface, e.g., hard wood, a dynamic interface is almost inevitable between the underside of the dropcloth and the topside of the flooring when a worker walks about the dropcloth, and due to the nature of staircases, the probability of injury incurred by failing and the severity of the injury is greatly increased. In this regard, there is a need for a slip reducing dropcloth.